thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nike Quentocks
Tribute by Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute Nike Quentocks is District partners with Dahlia Hill Information Name: Nike Quentocks Age: 14 District: 5 Height: 5'11 Weapon: In the arena he would prefer to use something long distance such as a crossbow or throwing knives Strengths: Nike is quite the quick thinker. He is a natural born strategist, and can think up plans in short spans of time, and is able to quickly evaluate decisions before following through with them. He is also good at making decisions and evaluating decisions that will help him in the long run. As well as his ability of quick thinking, Nike is also balanced and light on his feet (although he isn't fast). If he was in a very rugged terrain, he wouldn't stumble, it would almost be as if he was just running on an open plain of grass. Weaknesses: Nike although light on his feet, he is not fast. If he had to choose though, he would be better at long distance running as opposed to quick sprints. In his school racing competitions he would usually place 34/70. Nothing to brag about too much, but mediocre and passable. Also, being from District 5, he isn't a good swimmer and would ultimately drown in an arena based around water. Personality: For his age, Nike is usually quite serious, but considering the fact that his past made him the way he is now, it is understandable. Nike doesn't smile and laugh often, and usually always shows the same hard exterior. Because of this, many have grown a little put off by him, which makes him feel indifferent when people talk to him. He is usually confused when people try to start a conversation with him because nobody really puts that much effort in usually. It's not that he is shy either, he doesn't have trouble presenting in front of people or talking to others, it's the fact that he'd prefer not to. Now, all of this is just an exterior, because on the inside he is just a scared young man who wants a friend. He doesn't try to be this way, but everyone treats him poorly which molds him as such. One word that would describe Nike would be; Resilient. Backstory: Nike was born into a very happy home in District 5. His family consisted of him, his two parents and his older brother who did not live with them for the majority of Nike's life. His family was not rich, nor poor. They were middle class, having food on the table, a roof over their heads and close on their backs. As a child, Nike was actually quite lonely. His brother moved out of the house when Nike was only 4 years old, so he never really had an older sibling that he could talk to. Both of his parents worked long shifts at the power plant, both being mechanical engineers who were the go to people when the machines went wrong. Since his parents were also never really around, Nike found himself quite lonely. His day would consisted of waking up, school, supper and then bed. His parents would only get home to say good night, and then go to bed themselves. Everything seemed quite normal to Nike the majority of his life, he was never overwhelmed by happiness, but he was never saddened everyday. This was normal to him, and he coped like any strong young boy would. But it was when he was 10 years old that that changed. It was mid May, and the weather was starting to heat up in District 5. At school, his class was welcoming a new kid, and at first Nike liked him, Carwin. He seemed like he was a nice guy, and was quite smart as well. Nike never made any attempts to communicate with him, because he didn't really seem to be someone that Nike would be good friends with, and his instincts were right. Carwin slowly started picking on Nike. At first he commented on how he was quiet, and thought he was weird. Nike was a little surprised about this, but in the end didn't really care. But slowly, the comments started escalating, ranging from stupid to vulgar words that are punishable by parents. At this point, Nike didn't like Carwin, and was jealous of him as well. Carwin was cool, good looking and was very smart. He was popular, and everybody at the school enjoyed his company, everybody except Nike. It was a few months later that Nike noticed his friends acting weird towards him, they slowly stopped talking to him, and started acting rudely. Eventually, they were Carwin's lap dogs, and made fun of Nike almost as equally as he did. Most days, Nike would come home crying, but his parents weren't around to see, because he would be in bed by the time they could evaluate the situation. A few years passed, and the bullying didn't seem to impede. Nike was 14 years old, and was turning into a good-looking young man, while Carwin was a blossoming rose who didn't care about anyone's feelings. It was one day that things turned for the worse, a week before the reaping, while Nike was walking home from school, he was jumped by Carwin and his gang. They kicked him and chased him, ripping his clothes and spitting words like fire off a dragon's tongue. They stopped for a moment, and forced the bloodied Nike to his feet, who was squared of by Carwin. "You are useless, time to give you what you deserve," hissed Carwin as he took aim at Nike. At that very moment though, something snapped inside of Nike. And with brute for, he clenched his fists and struck Carwin in the face, rendering Carwin a bloody nose and bruised jaw. Everybody was shocked, jaws wide open. Nike kicked the boy to the ground, stomped his face. Everybody stood. Silent, except for Carwin's whimpers. Nike ran home, tears streaming down his eyes. He was conflicted because he never meant to hurt anybody, but the anger got to him. That night he wanted to kill himself, and cried himself to sleep. The next morning he formulated a plan to volunteer at the Reaping in a few days, to get rid of the bullies and die alone. So he did, and became the male tribute for District 5. Bloodbath Strategy: He will avoid the bloodbath, and run straight for shelter and water source. Games Strategy: He will most likely hide throughout the game for the majority of the time, only fighting when confronted with danger, but his main tactic would be to flee as opposed to fight. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:14 year olds Category:District 5 Category:Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute's Tributes Category:Volunteer